polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Ethiopiaball
Federal Democratic Republic of Ethiopiaball |nativename = : ኢትዮጵያ ኳስ Ītiyoppiya kwasi |founded = 980 BC (Current government in June 4, 1991) |image = Ethiopiaball.png |caption = I am the Cradle of Humanity!!! NOW GIB ME FOOD!!!! |government = Federal parliamentary republic |personality = Very religious, Angry but sometimes friendly, Very Old |language = Amharic Oromo Somali Tigrinya Afar |type = Semitic, Cushitic |capital = Addis Abababall |affiliation = African Unionball |religion = Ethiopian Orthodox Islam Judaism |friends = UKball USAball Indiaball Djiboutiball Liberiaball Israelcube South Koreaball North Koreaball Egyptball (Mostly) Ghanaball Kenyaball Boliviaball Germanyball Mexicoball Eritreaball (Since 2018) Chinaball Soviet Unionball New Zealandball Netherlandsball Switzerlandball Saudi Arabiaball Cubaball (formerly) Jamaicaball |enemies = REMOVE PIZZA!!! Pirates YUO ARE MINE YUO PSYCHOPATH!!! (although he and I ended our conflict by finalizing our border, until 2018) Egyptball (sometimes) FLAG STEALER!!! Sudanball Cubaball (Complicated historical relationship) Gaddafiball (sometimes) |likes = Food (INJERA), weapons, Jazz, Christianity, his history, his monarchy, archaeology, changing his flag, lions, PURE WATER!!!!! |hates = Starvation, Evil brother who is more poor than I am I will anschluss to make me can into sea again, Meles Zenawi, being landlocked, communism, famine of 1983-1985 |predecessor = Transitional Government of Ethiopiaball |intospace = No |bork = Rasta rasta/kitfo kitfo/GIB FOOD GIB FOOD |food = Injera, Kita, Doro Wat, Wat, Kitfo, Atkilt, Ayibe, Defo Dabo, His coffee, Himbasha, No food (sometimes) |status = Ethiopiaball can now into female leadership (Sahle-Work Zewde) |reality = ���� Federal Democratic Republic of Ethiopia (የኢትዮጵያ ፌዴራላዊ ዴሞክራሲያዊ ሪፐብሊክ) ���� |gender = Male }} Ethiopiaball, officially the Federal Democratic Republic of Ethiopiaball, formerly known as Abyssiniaball, is a landlocked countryball within in the Horn of Africa. He is bordered by Eritreaball and Djiboutiball to the North, Kenyaball to the South, Somaliaball to the East, and Sudanball and South Sudanball to the West. The country is divided into 9 regions, and two Administrative Cities being his capital Addis Abababall and Dire Dawaball, giving him a total area of 426,400 square miles, making him the 26th largest country in the world. As of 2018, he maintains a population of 107.5 million inhabitants, the most populated landlocked countryball in the World, as well as the second-most populous nation on the African continent after Nigeriaball. He came from a very long history as is considered one of the oldest living countryballs. He was a site of the oldest evidence of Caveballs. Tracing its roots to the 2nd millennium BC, Ethiopia was a monarchy for most of its history. During the first centuries AD the Kingdom of Aksumball, followed by Zagweball, and Abyssiniaball. In the 19th and 20th centuries, he was the only country in Africa to resist European colonial power except an invasion by Kingdom of Italyball during WW2 Currently, Ethiopiaball is very poor. He has underwent a series of famines, no money, no peace and lives mostly on dry clay. Slowly, however, the country began to recover, and now the Ethiopian economy is one of the fastest growing in Africa. In some Polandball comics, Ethiopiaball is depicted to be peanut-shaped instead of circular-shaped. This is a reference to his famine, poverty, and for that reason, why he is "thin". But this could change in the next years, the country starting to show signs of recovery of the bad years. His national day is June 4th. History Ethiopiaball is a descendant of 8balls and Semitic-speaking 2balls. Some of the oldest evidence for modern caveballs are found in his clay which is widely considered the region from which caveballs set out for the Middle East and points beyond. Ethiopiaball likes to say to everyone that he is the "the beginning of everything". He was a monarchy for most of its history. During the first centuries of the Common Era, the Kingdom of Aksumball (c.100-c.940) maintained a unified civilization in the region and being a early site of Christianity, followed by Zagweball. He, as Ethiopian Empireball became known to the world as Abyssiniaball from the 1700s onwards. He is very respected by the countryballs of Africa because he kicked Italyball in attempt to colonize him in 1896. In 1935, Italyball came back, and succeeded in "civilizing" him this time, but only for 6 years, before UKball helped Ethiopiaball kick him out in 1941. His colors became the Pan-African colors, which subsequently, many newly born African countryballs adapted. In 1974, his empire was replaced with Dergball (backed by Sovietball), and in 1987, Dergball was replaced with the PDR Ethiopiaball, a communist countryball. After 1991, he was put into a transitional government until 1995 when the Federal Democratic Republic of Ethiopiaball was founded. Unfortunately, Ethiopia was starving, and living in poverty, but now started to the recover from the bad times. Ethiopia is now one of the fastest growing economies in the world. In July 9, 2018, his Prime Minister and Eritreaball's president restored diplomatic relations by finalizing their border, officially ending their Border Conflict. Flag Colors Main Colors Emblem Colors Relationships * Italyball - I am thousands of years older than you. You know who I am? I am the beginning of everything!!! I even know your father SPQRball!!! I'm not your son, fuck you! AND YOU INVADED ME ON WW2! FUCK MUSSOLINI!!! We get along today surprisingly, and he is of recognizing usage of gas attacks now. * Somaliaball - Pirate brother. Is of needing to calm down. Frenemy * USAball - Friends. This young guy sends me aid/food occasionally. He also helped me in my times that I had split-personality disorder. He is kindhearthed... I guess. * UKball - Friends. He sends me food/aid occasionally. I see many balls calling him old, but compared to me he is a toddler; I have millennium of ages. He also helped me to kick out Italyball in 1941. Coffee is still better than tea though. * Indiaball - Another friend. I love his stuff and his country. More Bollywood movies, plox! Also, he hates my pirate brother. * Eritreaball - ኤርትራ አንድ ደደብ ዝንጀሮ ነው!!! አንጎልህ ቆሻሻው ያነሰ ነው!! ጣሊያናዊ አሻንጉሊት አሳማ ዶግ!! ሁለቱን ድርጅቶች መዋሐድ!!! Scary psychotic mentally disturbed brother. Best left alone. Also worst enemy and now I have no coast. AIRSTRIKE!!! ኤርትራ ወደ ሞት!!!!!!!!! Now we are getting along much better, and is my best brother but I still miss my coast... * Djiboutiball - Meh. Brothers, I guess. He is my only nice neighbor in the horn of Africa (unless you consider Kenya as a part of the Horn), and is of letting me use his coasts. * Egyptball - LET ME OF USING RIVERS! We are good outside of that though, we both love our history. * Boliviaball Has a similar flag, size, and United Nations Charter date like me, also landlocked. We support each-other. * Germanyball - Biggest trade partner by far * Liberiaball: My best friend. WE'RE NOT COLONIZED BY EUROPE'S FUCK YEAH!!!! * Chinaball - We have a lot in common with our history and he is helping me modernize today. I do question his intentions though... * UNball - I helped create you, plox gib aid! * Kenyaball - One of my only nice neighbors... also we both love to run! * Netherlandsball - Big trade partner * Saudi Arabiaball - I accepted his religion early on, but never adopted it. Also a trade partner. * Switzerlandball - Another trade partner * Cubaball - Love hate relationship. He supported a communist coup and supported dictatorship... but at the same time supported me in Ogaden war and Eritrean war. * Ghanaball - Fellow Pan Africanist who started trend of using my flag in independence movements. * Mexicoball - Strongly condemned Italian occupation of me, thank you * New Zealandball, Sovietball, Republic of Chinaball, and Second Spanish Republicball - They all condemned Italy along with aforementioned USAball and Mexicoball * Thomas Sankara - Pan africanist and anti colonialist * Jamaicaball - He thinks I am god, it's weird but he seems nice. * Gaddafiball - Pan africanist who I will forever respect and remember... but I'm not keen on how he supported my communist regime... * Sudanball - We've had many border conflicts in the past, and he even killed one of my kings, but we are still trade partners. * Israelcube - I've always had a Jewish minority and I was glad to see he was formed... but I do wish he would stop deporting my immigrants... * Congoball, Zimbabweball, Maliball, Guineaball, Guinea-Bissauball, Cameroonball, Togoball, Beninball Burkina Fasoball Senegalball Ghanaball Mozambiqueball, Mauritaniaball São Tomé and Príncipeball South Sudanball Saint Kitts and Nevisball and Libyaball - all can into using my flag colors. I like some of them more than I like the others though... * Saudi Arabiaball, Iranball, Afghanistanball, North Yemenball, Liberiaball, Japanball, Chinaball, Mongoliaball, Tongaball, Thailandball, . Bhutanball, Koreaball, North Sentinel Islandball, and Nepalrawr - We were all not colonized by Europe * Russiaball - I don't know, he is good friends with Eritreaball and supported my communist side but he still wants to cooperate with me and we are both Orthodox. He also supported me in first war with Italy. Family The Cushitic Languages Family * Somaliaball - Brother. * Eritreaball - Brother. * Djiboutiball - Brother. * Arab countryballs - Cousins * Dergball (or PDR Ethiopiaball, pretty much same thing) - Father that I hate very much * Ethiopian Empireball - Grandfather that I love and miss very much * Zagweball - Shit and boring great grandfather *Kingdom of Aksumball - Great great grandfather that I wish I knew more about (Persiaball said he was very stronk) Children * Addis Ababa - Joy of my life :) and capital city. He loves Adidas (like Russia!) * Afar - Kebab son, I like him when he isn't seperatist. Once was stolen from me by Adal, he make him kebab. * Amhara - Son, I use his language * Beninshangul-Gumuz - Bantu Son with two personalities, one being Benishangul and the other being Gumuz. * Dire Dawa - Son, but I don't love you as much as I love Addis * Gambela - Tribal son, settle down plox * Harari - Son, why do you exist? * Oromia - Angry son. He is the my oldest and he can into protest so I make him PM. * Somaliball (Ogaden) - Son, I rightfully conquested you, stop trying to join pirate kebab! * SNNPR (Southern "Nations, Nationalities", and People's Region) - Son with stupid name and cool flag * Tigray - Son who is always bullying my other children (especially Oromia). Now he is behaving (also stop speaking Eritrea's language) Famous Ethiopians *Haile Selassie - Last emperor of Ethiopia and descedant of King Solomon. He ruled during WW2 and most of the Cold War until a communist takeover. Rastafarians believe he is the resurrected version of Jesus Christ. *Mengistu Haile Mariam - Communist dictator of Derg and PDR Ethiopia from 1977-1991. Although charged with murder of 1.5 million and ignoring the starvation to death of over 1 million, he remains well and alive in Zimbabweball. *Marcus Samuelsson - Ethiopian chef living in Swedenball *Menelik II - Emperor of Ethiopia during war with Italyball *Aminé - Ethiopian rapper living in USAball *Abebe Bikila - Ethiopian marathon runner who set a world record barefoot in 1960 *Meles Zenawi - Tigray indepedence fighter during Ethiopian Civil War... then dictator until his death in 2012. *Hailemariam Desalegn - Prime minister of Ethiopia until his resignation in 2018. *Doctor Abiy Ahmed Ali - Prime Minister of Ethiopia, ethnically Oromo *Amha Selassie - Crown Prince of Ethiopia *Zera Yakob Amha Selassie - Emperor in exile of Ethiopia Gallery Artwork Odc65563rw721.png|credit from Lord-Zori The_Semites.png ZtlikzY.png Polandball_Ethiopia_Map.png Saint moses.png Ethiopiaball.png QTxNZI5.png Opera Mundi new.png Sele_Polandball.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Comics Hospital_Massacre.png 'rNJcfeY.png 5DndqAH.png Entry_-6_%28Chef_Ethiopia%29.png sLXxpoT.png Ethiopia_can_into_Wind.png Etymology of Ethiopia.png 4X52qz7.png Y7dQ6gA.png Unbenannt-0.png|Give him some food QIKNXTO.png fKugOC4.png Immigrant army.png SMeEGKR.png VoNkUek.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Justice Leagueballs.jpg Africaland.png links https://www.instagram.com/ethiopia__ball/ instagram page zh:埃塞俄比亚球 cs:Etiopieball Category:Africa Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Orthodox Category:Kebab Removers Category:Pizza Removers Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Ethiopiaball Category:Mountains Category:Christian Category:Republic Category:Landlocked Category:Christian Lovers Category:Amharic Speaking Countryball Category:Coffee Category:East Africa Category:Red Green Yellow Category:Oromo Speaking Countryball Category:Somali Speaking Countryball Category:Afar Speaking Countryball Category:UNball Category:Uncolonized Category:Red Blue Green Yellow Category:Beer Category:Wine Category:Poor Category:Countryballs